What Is It With Snapes And 19th Century Clothes?
by Hidden in Shadows
Summary: One shot fluff with no plot... Snape at the Halloween Ball. PG for implied actions or thoughts.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own these characters. I'm just borrowing them. 

===========================================================================================================================

What Is It With Snapes And 19th Century Clothes?

Severus Snape silently watched from the head table in the Great Hall. The Halloween Ball was well underway and students and teachers alike were decked out in costumes. Never being one to willingly participate in the festivities, Snape's costume was merely an exaggerated version of his usual style. His black high-collared, button-down shirt and black trousers were hidden beneath a silk lined black cape. His costume, if you could call it that, was completed with an ivory handled cane shaped as a snake's head with emeralds for eyes. The overall effect made Snape look as though he had stepped right out of the middle of the nineteenth century. 

As Snape gazed out over the sea of students, something caught his eye. Three seventh year students stood together by the refreshment table. The redheaded boy, dressed as a devil, suddenly ran through the crowd to the other side of the hall. _Weasley._ He sneered. _Probably going to scare off anybody attempting to dance with his sister. _

Snape's eyes flashed back to the trio-now-turned-duo. The dark haired boy was disguised as a black dog. _And the memory of Sirius Black lives on with Potter, _he thought. But what really caught Snape's eye was the girl. Chestnut curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. A forest green bodice hugged her torso, with a matching velvet skirt dusting the floor. Gold cord decorated the bodice, and a delicate tiara sparkled as she moved. In essence, she was a Victorian princess. 

_Wow, she's really grown up. _He thought. _Why hadn't I noticed this before?_

"Isn't she beautiful?" someone at his side asked. "They make an adorable couple." The boy in the dog costume was leading the girl onto the dance floor. 

_Potter better keep his filthy hands off of her, or I'll. . . _  A slow song started playing then, and the two students moved closer together. 

"If he doesn't remove his hands. . ." Snape started heading towards them but was stopped by a hand on his arm. His eyes never strayed from the students on the dance floor.

"Severus. . .  let her enjoy the dance. She's not a little girl anymore."

"But. but how could you let her wear that dress- don't you see how the boys are looking at her?" 

"She's old enough to defend herself."

"But. . . "

"Are you saying you don't like the dress?" That statement caused Snape to tear his eyes off of the student, and for the first time that evening noticed his companion. She wore a similar dress in Crimson velvet; the bodice emphasizing her "womanly" assets more than the green dress did for its wearer. 

"Hmmm, no, I definitely like it," He stated, moving closer to her, "but I know that all the male students are thinking that hers would be even better on the floor- just like yours will be when we are able to leave this chaos." She giggled as he placed his hands on her hips.

"You hypocrite." She teased.

"Excuse me?" He murmured.

"Threatening young Potter for having his hands in the same position yours are."

"It's two completely different things."

"Yeah? How so?"

"For one, they are both students," Snape took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Two, he's got his hands on _my_ daughter," He led her out to the dance floor. "And three, I've got my hands on my _wife_." 

"Ah, but that's where you are mistaken. She's not _your_ daughter, she's _our_ daughter."

"_Hermione_." Snape groaned. He twirled her around, then pulled her back. "Please spare the technicalities."

~*~*~*~

A/N: Short and Sweet, just hadda release that plot bunny. Written on purpose to leave out names till the end. If you're still confused, the "Golden Trio II" consists of Harry and Ginny's son (Who looks like Harry), Snape and Hermione's daugher (who looks like Hermione) and another character- your choice- and Ron's son (who looks like Ron). Hope that cleared it up. 

Please review :-] 


End file.
